<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pazzo e splendente by TheRealJeanGenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196625">Pazzo e splendente</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie'>TheRealJeanGenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inspired by Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics), M/M, One-Sided Attraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"C’è qualcosa in Ben, qualcosa che splende più della lama di una spada laser. E Tai sa che, se quella luce si spegnesse, sarebbe come veder morire una stella."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo &amp; Tai, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Tai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pazzo e splendente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritta per We are out of prompt</p><p>Prompt:  "Mi avevi detto che avresti smesso. Mi hai mentito di nuovo."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La nave in derapata sfiora il suolo e poi si impenna fino a sparire oltre l’atmosfera. Poi riappare in picchiata, ruotando su se stessa come se il pilota avesse perso il controllo.</p><p>Tai sa che non è così. Ma il suo cuore smette di tremare solo quando la Grimtaash atterra oltre il promontorio, sparendo alla sua vista. Non dovrebbe perdere la calma. Non è da lui. Ma detesta vedere Ben rischiare la vita in quei giochi assurdi.</p><p>Probabilmente, se il Maestro Skywalker non fosse via, Tai lascerebbe a lui l’onere di rimproverare Ben. Ma ora il maestro non c’è e Tai sa benissimo che quei colpi di testa da parte sua vogliono dire che è di nuovo inquieto. </p><p>Gli va incontro cercando di apparire impassibile. A Ben non piacciono le prediche. Ma non potrà evitarne una, quella sera. "Mi avevi detto che avresti smesso. Mi hai mentito di nuovo” gli dice non appena la sua figura imponente si fa più vicina.</p><p>Ben si ferma e lo scruta dalla testa ai piedi. “Io non ti ho detto nulla del genere. Perché dovrei smettere? Mi piace e non faccio male a nessuno.”</p><p>Tai capisce il suo punto di vista. Ben non è come loro. Le vesti da Jedi non riescono a contenerlo. Gli occhi di Ben sono intrisi di nostalgia. Lui non vorrebbe trovarsi lì con loro. È il migliore. Eppure vorrebbe essere altrove. E Tai vorrebbe portarlo via, percepire il suo spirito che si rasserena, sentirlo libero. Ma è difficile perfino accostarsi a Ben. Eppure continuerà a tentare. Nonostante le sue resistenze e i muri che continua a costruirsi intorno. Perché c’è qualcosa in Ben, qualcosa che splende più della lama di una spada laser. E Tai sa che, se quella luce si spegnesse, sarebbe come veder morire una stella. </p><p>“Ti rende felice? Salire sulla Grimtaash e comportarti come un pazzo ti rende felice?” gli chiede.</p><p>“Io sono pazzo, Tai. Sono un Solo. Siamo solo in due e siamo pazzi. Soprattutto quando voliamo.” </p><p>Sta sorridendo e non capita spesso. Qualcosa nell’anima di Tai si scioglie.  Non può proteggere Ben da se stesso. Ma ci sarà ogni volta che lui avrà bisogno di non sentirsi solo. “Cerca di essere prudente. E di non morire in modo stupido.”</p><p>“Esistono altri modi?” gli chiede Ben incamminandosi verso il tempio. Tai lo segue rimanendo in silenzio. Non ha una risposta da dargli. Può solo sperare di andarsene prima di lui. E di non essere costretto a veder morire la sua stella.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>